Adventures in SaiYuki 1
by annahcathleen
Summary: AnneMarie, Jess, Anna and Egnoch somehow land in SaiYuki. What happens when reality meets fantasy?


There are some original characters in this story. Their basic info is outlined below.

oh yeah, I do not own Saiyuki

* * *

Anne-Marie (AM): Tall, thin and beautiful brunette with impecable style taste. She is the Queen of Dragons and as such can fly and speak dragon. Anna and Jessica are her friends. 

Anna: Tall, mysterious, curvatious woman with black hair and eyes. Always rather quiet, but in a sarcastic kind of way. Loves the color Black. Has chi power. Jessica is her sister.

Egnoch: Faerie being (but of normal height)who is _completely_ devoted to Anne-Marie. He is liable to kill anyone who gives her the slightest offense. He has numerous powers. Also savesAnne-Marie's life on a regular basis.

Jessica: The mostoutgoing of the four. Voluptuous and of medium height.She has long brown hair and hazel eyes, as well as a playful smile. Anna is her sister and best friend. Jess loves to have fun and will stop at nothing to defend those she loves. Her powers come from her rather odd heritage. She is 1/2 Elf-Fae and 1/2 Water Sprite. Hence, she has giant black wings with blue fire between the feathers and power over air and water. She loves the ocean and forests. She also has a strange time-warp power wich she cannot quite control.

-A time warp sucks Jess back to Saiyuki desert, but Ann-Marie, Anna, and Egnock randomly appear Jess folds her wings and gracefully lands, catching Anna. Egnoch flies down with Ann-Marie and random black dragon lands on Anna's shoulder- 

AM: What happened?

Egnoch: How did we get here?

Anna: ….

Jess: I have this time/reality warp power thingy but I can't control it so it's sucked all of us here into this random desert - I think we're in Saiyuki.

Anna: At least Creidhe's here. _strokes the black dragon_

Jess Where did she come from?

AM: I dunno, but she's pretty.

Egnoch: Where's those guys?

AM: You mean Sanzo, Goku, Hakkia and Gojyo?

Egnoch: Yeah….them.

AM: um…I don't know. They were behind us before that time warp came along. _Goku sneaks up behind Egnoch and pokes him_

Egnoch: Don't poke me! _fire shoots from his hand towards Goku. Goku jumps away but his cape got burned_

Goku: Hey, what'd you do that for?

Gojyo: Keep away from the monkey, the only person who can beat the tar out of him is me!

Egnoch: _raises eyebrow _Oh really? What are you going to do about it?

Gojoy: _runs at Egnoch_

Egnach: _seeing Gojyo running at him, jumps into the air and opens his wings with grace and flies just out of Gojyo's reach _(laughs) How are you going to get me now? _Sanzo whacks Egnoch with is paper fanshoots at Gojyo with his gun_

Sanzo: Shut up, stop fighting over Goku, and get in the jeep before I lose my temper.

Gojyo:_ muttering about stupid monkeys and corrupt monks gets in the jeep_

Jess: Hey guys, (talking to Sanzo party) you mind if we come along? That is, as long as Egnoch can keep his temper in check…_shoots Egnoch a death glare_

Sanzo: Absolutely not.

Goku: But they feed me!

Hakkai: It can't hurt, Sanzo.

Gojyo: But none of them are hot- _Jess and AM proceed to beat up Gojyo thoroughly_

Sanzo: Well, I guess they can fight alright…ok, but only for a little while!

Jess, AM, Anna: Yippee!

Egnoch: _mumbles something about corrupt monks and water sprites_

AM: Cheer up Egnoch. Maybe you'll find someone good to fight with. I hear these guys get attacked all the time.

Egnoch: …

_Jess, Anna, AM, and Egnoch follow the Sanzo party through the air._

About an hour later…

Goku: I'm hungry…oww! (Sanzo had whacked him with his fan)

Egnoch: That's the tenth time you've said that…

Anna: Hey, I see a town up ahead, maybe about twenty minutes away!

Gojyo: Good, maybe the monkey will shut up.

Hakkai: Now, now Gojyo, you know his body is trying to make up for 500 years of not eating.

Gojyo: Yeah, well, he doesn't have to be so loud about it!

Goku: I'm not loud! (fight occurs) **Bang! Bang!** _Sanzo shot his gun and Gojyo fell on top of Goku in a position so it looked like they were kissing_

AM: OH…MY…MUSHROOM CHOPPERS! They're kissing! _stopped flying and fallsEgnoch flys down and catches AM and puts her gently downflies behind Goku and Gojyo_

Egnoch: Stop it! Your little love affair is starting to get on my nerves. Get a room!

Jess: I thought Gojyo liked women…

Gojyo: SHUT UP! I would NEVER do that…that…thing with Goku!

Goku: Yeah, come on! He's not even pretty- owww! _Goku and Gojyo resume fighting with renewed vigor_

Sanzo: SHUT UP! _shoots gun straight overhead causing Jess to narrowly dodge the bullets_

Jess: Hey! Watch were you shoot that thing!

Anna still in background thinking to herself ' I'm surrounded by idiots…'_Anna shoots chi at Goku and Gojyo and shackles appear on their ankles and wriststhey also can't speak because of invisible gags_

END OF CHAPTER 1

More soon!


End file.
